1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to medical devices and, more specifically, to a staple-clip and applier adapted for use in surgical procedures
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Clips and staples are widely used in many surgical procedures such as occlusion, ligation and fixation of various body tissues and vessels. Clips are generally U-shaped, open-ended wires that are positioned around a target tissue and clamped together to constrict or occlude the tissue. A clip applier is typically used for applying the clips Clip appliers can be configured for applying a single clip or multiple clips in both open and minimally invasive or laparoscopic surgeries. The individual clips are provided in a loading cartridge or rack of a clip applier. With minimally invasive surgery, a clip applier must be able to deliver clips through a small access port or trocar having a diameter of about 10 mm to 12 mm. Accordingly, the size of a deliverable laparoscopic clip must be smaller than the inside diameter of the trocar through which it is introduced. Typically, a 12 mm clip applier is capable of delivering a clip that is no longer than 7-8 mm. It is not uncommon for laparoscopic surgeons to discover that even the largest clip available is undersized for a particular surgical procedure Moreover, clips will occasionally move about or slip off the tissue to which they have been applied. In some cases, a surgeon may apply an excessive compressive force to the clip and tissue to minimize movement or slippage of the clip. This excessive compression may cause necrosis of tissue since nutrition to the tissue is interrupted or eliminated.
Staples are also widely used in many surgical procedures to constrict or occlude a body tissue or vessel. A surgical staple typically includes a pair of penetrating legs connected by a base portion. Surgical staples are applied using a stapler, which compresses the penetrating legs as the legs advance through the body tissue and are bent against an opposing jaw of the stapler to secure the staple to the body tissue. A feature of the staple is it defines open portions that provide nourishment to the tissue even when the staple is bent. Surgical staples have proved to be effective, however, the staplers used for applying the staples are often bulky and require a very strong closing or compressing force, which is not ideal for minimally invasive or laparoscopic surgeries. As such, it is desirable to find a staple/clip providing good traction to prevent movement and slippage while requiring only a force to close or compress the staple/clip. Specifically, it is desirable to have a staple/clip where the force required to constrict or occlude a body tissue is separate from the force required to secure and maintain the device in position. The staple-clip would provide good traction while maintain proper nourishment to the body tissue. It is advantageous to use the staple/clip, for example, to secure the renal vessel in donor nephrectomy.